OUSAMA GAME
by Hibari Kyouya
Summary: “Oya,Oya…Tsunayoshi-kun you hate violence than we should use some gentle ways with this OU-SAMA GAME! *background sound effect: lightning bolt*-DUARRRRRR!-with this we shall compete who will steal his first kiss at the end of the game ”for 6927fanday.


TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Hello this for 6927 fanday enjoy and sorry for the sucks grammar and maybe too OOC.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Hiiiiii!!!!!! this is nightmare ,why should I played this game!"

Tsuna always scream like this in his mind since his four guardians or should I say his four seme played a game with him.

A game called…

"OU-SAMA GAME"*background sound effect: lightning bolt*-DUARRRRRR!!!-

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Let's turn the time back before Tsuna tragedy happened.

It was Sunday morning as usual Reborn wake Tsuna with his super strong kick.

"HUAAAAAAAAA!! Ita,ta,ta,ta…Reborn!!Why did you always hit me! It's hurt!"

"Because you deserve it, Dame-Tsuna! Mama and Iemitsu said that they will out for a whole day, so no breakfast for a lazy bum like you today"

"Hiiii!!!"Surprised by Reborn sentence about his breakfast, now he cries at the spotlight corner"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

After changing his pajamas into his usual jacket or whatever they called Tsuna decided to find some food to eat but before that he notice Bianchi, Lambo and I-pin are missing, so he stared to ask Reborn.

"Reborn where is Bianchi, Lambo and I-pin?"

"They go to the mountain to found some cooking indigrents"

"WHA---"

"I bet she's going to make some poison cooking" this sentence makes Tsuna face become some cheap horror actor face.

-Ting Tong-*Door bell*

"Wait for a minu----"

"GAH! YAKYUU BAKA WHY ARE YOU HERE!!"

"This voice…."

"Hahaha,so you came here to Gokudera.."

"STOP STALKING JYUUDAIME!"

"Hahaha I'm not stalking I just though to visiting Tsuna"

"Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun please stops fighting" said Tsuna as he opened the door.

"JYUUDAIME! ohaiyo gozaimasu"

"Ahaha Tsuna ohaiyo"

"Ohaiyo Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto…by the way what are you doing in front my house?"

"I heard from that that baby (Reborn) that you are bored to death so I come to see you and and I take some snack"

"YAKYUU BAKA, HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY SENTENCE!!!"

"Maa maa…gokudera…"

"Hiii!!!Reborn!!!Look what have you done!!!"Before Tsuna can complain to that baby, Reborn already disappear.

This scene just goes with the flow until someone interrupts it.

"Kufufu~ "a pervert laugh come from nowhere ,just like a cheap old pervert bastard sound…."*Fans don't kill me cause this is a joke*

"Hiiiiii ! This voice it can't be…"

"JYUUDAIME STAND BACK!"

"Tsuna be careful"

The storm and the rain guardian now look serious and suddenly…

"Kufufu~ you can't hide or run away from me Tsunayohi-kun~"

Suddenly a pair of hands warp Tsuna small frame from behind.

"GYYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!ROKUDO MUKURO!!!!"Shock at his statement without noticing it Tsuna punched that pinapple head.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"What a nice punch Tunayoshi-kun~"

"STOP TALKING NONESENCE TO JYUUDAIME YOU IDIOT BASTARD!"

"Maa maa…calm down Gokudera…"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY CALM DOWN YAKYUU BAKA!!?THIS PERVERT FACE HE JUST HUGS JYUUDAIME! KEH!"

As Yamamoto focusing to cold down Gokudera temper, Mukuro tried to steal Tsuna kiss as result…a tonfa came for nowhere that once again knocked his head!!!!

"Rokudo Mukuro… I'll bite you to death" this man comes from Tsuna window with his very dark aura and intention to kill.

"Hiiiiii!!HIBARI-SAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!!"

"It's none of your business….Sawada Tsunayoshi…"

"Oya, Oya, are you mad Kyouya ,cause I tried to took Tsunayohi first kiss?"Now he started to hug that brunet again with a looks like pineapple with panda eye.

Hibari started to give an irritated look to Mukuro but before he could say anything, Gokudera freak out cause Mukuro statement

"WHAT!!!PERVERT BASTARD YOU TRIED TO STEAL JYUUDAIME FIRST KISS!!!I'LL BOM YOU WITH THIS!!!!"He quickly takes out his dynamite from nowhere.

Tsuna began to frustrated and scream.

"ALL OF YOU STOP!! GUYS YOU SHOULD STOP YOUR FIGHT AND I DON'T WANT TO KISS YOU MUKURO!!!"

"Oya,Oya…Tsunayoshi-kun you hate violence than we should use some gentle ways with this OU-SAMA GAME! *background sound effect: lightning bolt*-DUARRRRRR!!!-with this we shall compete who will steal his first kiss at the end of the game "

Silence for a second then….

"WELL THEN I WILL TAKE THIS GAME CHALLENGE TO STEAL…I mean…TO PROTECT JYUUDAIME FIRST KISS" a fire now set at Gokudera eyes.

"A game? Hahaha interesting let me join" said Yamamoto with his usual airhead.

"Hmp herbivores…."Hibari want to go by jump out from the window but stopped by pineapple head.

"If you out now and don't participate this game Kyouya, then ….you isn't brave and has enough strength to kill me"

*twich*" I'm in herbivores….."He said with irritated voice.

With this the game started.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Ladies and gentlemen lets play!"Mukuro shouted excitedly while standing and holding chopstick "The rule is simple, all of you just need to pick this chopstick, there is number on it and there's one special king crown at it, also there will be a punishment…. "He said with his mysterious dark mumble.

Now everyone can feel the tense and nerve, well except Hibari he didn't fell that somehow.

"Kufufu~ If you dare denied the king command you shall drink this delicious, pretty, smelly, fishy, lovely and powerful, MUDDY WATER!!!!"* Background sound effect: broken glass*-PRAAAAANG-".

"WHAT?! ARE YOU INSANE??!!!"All of them, except Hibari(again) and Mukuro scream like a freak or should I said crazy person that escape from Crazy Hospital*pardon cause I don't know the name ,if you know please tell me*

"Yes, I'm Insane for my sweetie honey little Tsunayoshi-kun lovely kiss "He winked.

"Ha ha you are funny Mukuro" Yamamoto laughs

"Crazy maniac…."Gokudera though.

"Gross…"Tsuna almost past out.

"…….."Hibari said nothing.

"THEN LET IT BEGIN!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

ROUND ONE:

Our lucky kings were YAMAMOTO, well he just laughs and command the number that Tsuna get to tell a joke and it's a lame joke".

ROUND TWO:

Mukuro became the king but not as Tsuna and the other expect, he command Yamamoto to drink the beer he took out. No choice but to obey Mukuro cause even he think that muddy water were fake, he just fell something bad gonna happened if he drink it. Result the rain guardian became drunk after drink it.

ROUND THREE:

Yamamoto became the king again but this time his attitude change and command Tsuna (AGAIN?) to eat the noodle cup that were already full of death cockroach and some death taste of Bianchi poison cooking. Of course that brunet refuse to drink it but he must get the consequence ,without a doubt our storm guardian replace his little boss place and "DRINK" it at the end Yamamoto to dizzy and fall asleep , Gokudera officially past out.

ROUND FOUR:

Okay, so now there is only three people that still played the game but suddenly Hibari phone rang ,he pick it up and heard it ,his face change like a piss off face and quickly knock Mukuro face again then jump out from window. This time Mukuro pass out too.

"Hiiii! Now all of them pass out what should I do!!!"The small frame jerks out.

"Then you should wake one of them Dame-Tsuna" A familiar voice come from nowhere kick Tsuna head and successfully make Tsuna fall kissing Mukuro lips.

Without any doubt the pervy pineapple head got his desire but he didn't know about it. What a poor perv.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I made this for 6927 fanday haha I don't believe it, it just finished within 2 days…sorry for the wrong Grammar and all the wrong word or whatever…...

Next time I'll try to make a better fic and a better grammar.


End file.
